Die Puppe (La muñeca)
by lobunaluna
Summary: Mundo alterno. Camus encontró una muñeca de porcelana en el sótano de su casa. Esa misma noche se reunirá con varios amigos... Solo que la noche, planificada como de terror gracias a las películas alquiladas por el grupo de amigos, realmente será una noche de terror...


Die Puppe (La muñeca)

-¿Qué esa cosa?-pregunto Milo, mientras veía como su amigo, sacaba lo que parecía una muñeca antigua de una caja.

-Es una muñeca de porcelana… Estaba debajo de unas cosas en el sótano.-informo Camus. –Hyoga, la encontró… No es fea… Las muñecas de Porcelana son piezas de arte… Esta debe tener sus buenos años…-comento.

-¿Tu hermano la encontró?-pregunto su amigo, ignorando la crítica aceptable... de lo que él consideraba algo horrendo.

-Si… Estaba jugando con el perro y se fue la pelota al sótano…-informo el de cabellos azules- Bajamos a buscar la pelota… y el perro le estaba gruñendo a una caja…

-Qué cosa fea…-informo Milo.- tiene una cara…-comento cuando vio el rostro de la muñeca.

-Pues… no hay muchas muñecas de Porcelana en la actualidad… esta, está algo rota… Pero puede arreglarse-informo. Mientras veía una rajadura en el rostro, de porcelana, que le cruzaba de lado a lado.-es una pena que esté dañada…-comento mientras veía la muñeca con cuidado-parece un vestido de novia…-informo cuando acomodo un poco el vestido.

-Tú si tienes una linda cara… deberías de ser el novio-comento Milo burlón.-aunque, tu cara no es tan linda como la mía…-el otro hizo un gesto, como muestra de un narcisismo fingido.-mi cara enamora a cualquiera…

-Deja de ser narcisista…-comento el joven soltando una risa.-Aunque estas guapo… si fueras chica…-le guiño el ojo a modo de juego.-lo pensaría…-los chicos soltaron risas ante esas palabras.

* * *

-Camus, Hyoga… vengan un momento-escucharon que llamaba el padre de los primeros- Y si esta mi hijo adoptivo, también venga…-Milo soltó una risa y fue hacia la entrada.

Los padres de su mejor amigo, Serafina y Degel, ya se habían acostumbrado a que Milo estuviera casi todo los días en la casa… Eso pasaba, desde que los más jóvenes eran niños. Camus volvió a meter a la muñeca dentro de la caja.

-¿Paso algo papá?-pregunto el joven de 18 años.

-¿Tu hermano?

-Se fue a dormir a la casa de Isaac…-informo- les había dicho.-su madre hizo un poco de memoria y asintió.

-Nosotros saldremos…-su padre le miró fijamente- si está la posibilidad, de que no volvamos… Nada de hacer alguna estupidez…

-Nada de chicas-dijeron los dos adolescentes al mismo tiempo. Entendieron las verdaderas palabras.

-Ya lo sabemos papá… nosotros no meteremos extrañas… a la casa.-informo Camus - ¿Podemos alquilar películas de terror?-Su padre saco la billetera y dejo un par de billetes.

-Aunque sé que no me harán caso…-Miro a los chicos- no se duerman tan tarde…

-No se preocupe… le aseguro que antes de las dos de la mañana-Milo le revolvió la cabeza a su amigo- este está dormido…-Serafina soltó una risita.

-Milo-la mujer le miro- tú también… no te duermas tarde, que tu padre pase varios meses, de servicio, en el extranjero… No quiere decir que no se entere…

-No se enteraría…-Milo les miro taimado.- si, cierto botonazo.-Miro a Camus- se callara de vez en cuando.

-Tu padre pregunta-Camus sonrió divertido- yo respondo…

-Camus…-Su padre le miro, conteniendo la risa- pórtense bien…

-Nos comportaremos…-informaron los jóvenes.

* * *

Luego de unas horas, Milo y Camus alquilaron unos centenares de películas de terror. Camus se dirigió a la cocina, para buscar un par de cervezas. Miro sobre la mesada, la muñeca estaba sentada.

-Eh… Milo…-El chico miro la a la muñeca.

-¿Qué?-Milo entro y le miro, mientras tomaba el teléfono de la cocina y buscaba el de la pizzería.

-¿Vos la sacaste de la caja? –pregunto Camus, mientras volvía a poner la muñeca.

-No…-le miro algo indiferente- la habrás dejado afuera…

-Juraría… que la había guardado.-Informo Camus… miro a la muñeca –… ¿llamamos a los demás?

-¿Para qué?

-Mis padres me dejan invitar a los chicos…-informo el joven.-les decimos, nos tomamos unas cervezas… piza y vemos películas.

-Camus…-Milo le miro divertido- Tu no tendrás miedo… de la muñeca ¿No?

-Por supuesto que no.-Camus sintió las mejillas arder. Mientras le mandaba un par de mensajes a sus amigos:

_Angeló: Si, por que no ¿Llevo cerveza?_

_Alexandre (Afrodita): No puedo, tengo una cena familiar… Aunque ganas no me faltan._

_Aldebarán: CLARO :D llevo botanas y otras películas._

_Saga: Espérate, que le pregunto a Kanon._

_Kanon: dale… ¿Llevo las películas de Freddy?_

_Shaka: Estoy enfermo… no me dejaran salir… Camus a Shaka: cuídate. Sera la próxima._

_Aioria: Por supuesto… Aioros no va, salió con la novia._

_Mu: tengo que cuidar a mis hermanitos Kiki y Raki ;/_

_Shura: Esta bien… ¿Llevo las cartas? Camus: si, pero no nos estafes con el póker._

-Los chicos dicen que vienen…-informo el chico, mientras volvia a guardar la muñeca.

-¿Quiénes?... Porque tenemos que pedir para todos…-informo Milo, que aún tenía el teléfono en la mano.

-Saga, Kanon, Angeló, Shura, Aldebarán y Aioria-Informo.- unas siete pizas…-Milo llamo al negocio y pidió las pizas.

_Sala, varias horas después._

-Qué película mala…-comento Angeló mientras comía una porción de piza.- se re nota… que es re falso… ¿Pueden poner otra?-Aldebarán agarro otros DVD.

- Die Puppe, Chucky o… Pesadilla en la calle Elm.

-¿Qué es Die Puppe?-Pregunto Kanon, mientras se terminaba su cerveza.

-La muñeca, en Alemán.-informo su gemelo.

-Haber…-Aldebarán dio vuelta la caja para leer la sinopsis.

_Amanda recibió para su cumpleaños un curioso regalo, una muñeca de porcelana, nadie sabe de dónde salió el obsequio. Ninguno de los presentes se adjudica la autoría del obsequio. Pero Amanda le considera un regalo de su abuela materna quien siempre le manda esos obsequios curiosos._

_Pero Amanda se equivoca, esa muñeca en realidad no es un regalo de su abuela. Al poco tiempo de llegada la muñeca, extraños acontecimientos rodean a Amanda…_

-Uh…-Angeló puso cara pensativa- otra película trillada de un muñeco poseído…

-¿La ponemos?-pregunto Milo, todos le miraron- si miramos la película…-sintió las mejillas rojas.

-Me dejaste el chiste servido en bandeja de plata…-comento Angeló.- Pero hice una apuesta con el gato… y no puedo hacer chistes… A todo esto… ¿Dónde está el gato?

_Cocina._

Aioria, abrió la heladera y saco una jarra de jugo. No quería tomar mucho. Cuando se dio vuelta, se encontró con la muñeca, sentada contra la caja.

-Pero que cosa espantosa…-informo el otro- ¿La señora Serapina habrá puesto a dieta a la familia? Ves esta cosa…-miro fijamente a la muñeca con la cara rajada- y se te va el hambre… Tiene unos ojos horrendos…-salió de la cocina con la jarra. Ignorando, como la muñeca, le seguía con la mirada…

_Sala._

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Milo.

-Fui a buscar una jarra de jugo.-informo el chico- Camus… ¿y esa muñeca horrenda…?

-¿La de la película?-pregunto Aldebarán.

-No, la que tiene Camus en la cocina…

-No está bien, fisgonear en cajas cerradas.-le informo el chico.

-¿Que caja cerrada?-pregunto Aioria- la muñeca estaba fuera de la caja…-Milo y Camus se miraron.

-¿No la habías metido en la caja?-Pregunto Milo, todos los demás le miraron. Mientras Aldebarán detenía la película.

-Sí, tú viste cuando la guarde…-Los dos chicos se levantaron, casi corriendo, y fueron a la cocina.

-¿Y a estos que les agarro?-Los demás se levantaron y fueron por sus amigos. No todos… Aioria y Angeló se quedaron en la sala.

_Cocina._

-¿Y la muñeca?-Camus revisaba la cocina.- La caja está vacía…

-Hay… la muñeca esta poseída y todo… -Comento Kanon burlón.- la abra agarrado el gato…- Aldebarán comenzó a volver, pero antes hizo una escala en el baño

_Baño._

El chico entro se dio vuelta hacia el retrete…

-LA RE…-Se llevó la mano al pecho- AIORIA…-Los demás se acercaron veloces al baño- que gracioso… Casi me matas del infarto…-el chico soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-¿De qué hablas?-el rubio entro y miro a la muñeca, sentada en la tapa del retrete.- yo no fui…-los demás miraron al rubio-lo juro…-Camus tomo la muñeca y volvió a la cocina…

_Cocina_

Camus guardo a la muñeca, de nuevo, en la caja. Por seguridad, aunque no sabía porque la necesidad. Embalo la caja.

-Dejen de jugar con esto… se va a romper…-informo el chico-Hablo enserio Aioria… se romperá si la manosean…

-Yo no fui… esa cosa da miedo… Los ojos… son horrendos.

-Aioria, son ojos de vidrio… Supongo que es una muñeca artesanal .No podían ponerle ojos, verdes, como los tuyos…-dejo la caja sobre la mesada central- Vamos…

-Sigue teniendo ojos espantosos…

_Sala._

Los chicos terminaron de ver las películas y se pusieron a jugar a las cartas. Cada tanto, alguno le echaba una mirada a la caja. Cada vez que iban a la cocina por algo….

-Che… quedamos re paranoicos…-comento Milo, mientras tomaba un poco de su séptima cerveza- todos los que vamos miramos si la caja está o no cerrada…

-Dale… sean honestos-Camus miro las cartas. El que tirara el número más bajo tenía que sacarse una prenda.- ¿Quién puso la muñeca en el baño?

-Ya les dije… que no fui yo.-dijo Aioria.

-Fuiste el último en ir a la cocina…-informo Kanon.

-Pero Saga, fue el último en salir de la sala-comento Shura.- o no habías ido al baño…

-Sí, pero yo ni sabía de la muñeca.-informo el otro gemelo. Realmente, la muñeca no estaba en el baño cuando él fue.

Tiraron las cartas. Angeló se quitó el buzo, dado que tiro el número más pequeño...

* * *

-Che… voy a buscar más papas…-informo el italiano…Tomo el tazón y se fue a la cocina.-PERO ME LLEVA…-Dejo caer el tazón, que se rompió en miles de pedazos, luego de esas palabras. Todos se levantaron presurosos y fueron a la cocina.

_Cocina._

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Camus. Angeló se quitó el tenedor, que se había clavado, en el talón.-¿Qué hacen los cubiertos en el suelo?

-Yo que se…-Hizo una mueca, mientras se envolvía el pie descalzo con el repasador.- como arde…

-… el maletín, de mi papá, está en el armario…-informo el chico, mientras le miraba la herida de su amigo. Saga ayudo al chico a volver a la sala. Mientras Kanon, Aioria y Milo recogían los cubiertos.

-¿Qué hace la caja en el suelo?-pregunto Milo, mientras tomaba la caja- ¿eh?... Chicos…-los otros dos le miraron- está vacía…-los otros dos abrieron los ojos de forma desmesurada. La cinta estaba corrida y las tapas abiertas.- ¿Cuál de los dos fue…?

-Nosotros no fuimos Milo…-informo el chico rubio.

-Estuvimos con vos, y los demás, todo el tiempo.-informo Kanon.

_Pasillo del primer piso._

Shura había subido al cuarto de Camus, para poder hablar por celular. Ese era el único lugar, donde sabia, que había una buena recepción…

-Sí, papá… No pasa nada… estamos tomando unas cervezas… ¿Qué? No… solo tome un par…-Escucho un ruido, se dio vuelta y la puerta estaba abierta.- ya te llamo.-corto-¿chicos…?- termino de abrir la puerta y se encontró con la muñeca sentada en el pasillo.- ¿qué hace esta cosa horrenda aquí…? Ah, ya se…-Puso cara de fastidio…-muy graciosos, jaja… ya salgan…-se fue al cuarto contiguo, seguro que encontraría ahí a sus amigos.- ¿Chicos?-prendió la luz… Solo estaba él, no había nadie más, en el cuarto de Hyoga.

Dio un par de pasos y sintió como daban un portazo, se dio vuelta al mismo tiempo que las luces se apagaban…

_Sala._

-Esa cosa arde…-gruño Ángelo, mientras su amigo le practicaba primeros auxilios.- ¿quién fue, el tarado, que rego la cocina de cubiertos?

-No se…

-Camus…-La voz aterrada de Milo. Provoco que Saga, Aldebarán, Camus y Ángelo le miraran. -¿Sacaron la muñeca de la caja?-pregunto mientras le mostraba la caja vacía… Todos se miraron un tanto asustados. A Camus se le cayó el Iodo, de la mano, y comenzó a manchar la alfombra.

-¿Y Shura?-pregunto al fin Kanon. Para romper el silencio… Todos buscaron al mencionado con la mirada- SHURA…-No obtuvo respuesta.-SHURA…

-ESPAÑOL TARADO… VENI PARA ACA…-Llamo Ángelo.- Kanon… ¿Dónde vas?

-A ver si está en el baño…-informo el gemelo- cambien esas caras… de seguro nos está jugando una broma pesada…-El chico fue al baño, pero no había rastro del español de 19 años…- voy a buscarlo a la planta alta…-informo- de seguro está hablando con el padre… por celular-informo el chico.

-Voy con vos…-informo Aldebarán. Aioria y Milo también fueron con el gemelo.

_Habitación de Camus._

-Aquí no está…-informo Kanon. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño de la habitación de su amigo… Aldebarán fue a la habitación de los padres de Camus y Milo al cuarto de Hyoga.

_Habitación de Hyoga._

El chico prendió la luz del cuarto, miro el suelo y reconoció un objeto.

-¿El celular de Shura?-Escucho un ruido, proveniente del armario.- ¿Shura…?-Acerco la mano al picaporte del armario. Abrió la puerta… al mismo tiempo que la muñeca, sentada en la silla del escritorio, movía su cabeza y le miraba.

_Pasillo del primer piso._

-Acá no está…-informo Aldebarán, que salía del cuarto de los padres de Camus, Kanon negó con la cabeza. Los dos, miraron el cuarto de Hyoga. Kanon se acercó a la puerta, apenas entornada. Cuando estaba por abrirla esta se cerró con un golpe seco y escucharon el grito de terror de Milo.

-¡MILO!-Kanon intento abrir la puerta, pero el picaporte estaba firme no se movía ni un poco.- ¡MILO! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA!-Ya no podían escuchar a su amigo, ni nada. Los demás… Aioria (que había bajado a para ver cómo estaba Ángelo), Camus y Saga. Subieron al escuchar el grito, del adolescente de 18 años, cargado de terror.

-¡MILO!-Aldebarán aporreo la puerta, estaba a punto de tirarla cuando esta se abrió sola. Todos entraron… No había rastro de Milo por ningún lado.- ¿Milo?

-Milo… si es uno de tus chistes…-informo Camus…-no tiene gracia…-dio un paso más y sintió algo crujir bajo sus pies. Levanto el píe y se encontró con el celular de Shura. Le había roto la pantalla al pisarlo. -¿El celular de Shura?-el chico se arrodillo y lo tomo- ¿Milo…? ¿Shura?

_Sala._

Ángelo estaba en el sillón donde le habían dejado. El grito de Milo, le puso muy nervioso…

-¿Chicos?-se levantó dando unos pequeños saltitos. Escucho un ruido provenir del estudio.- ¿Chicos?-fue hacia el estudio y prendió la luz.

_Estudio._

-Chicos…-miro a todos lados, la ventana estaba abierta. Dando pequeños saltitos, se dirigió a la ventana y le cerró. Al mismo tiempo que cerraba la ventana, se cerró la puerta. Cuando se dio vuelta… -¿Milo? –El chico estaba junto a la chimenea, tenía una cara de completo pánico, los ojos abiertos y desenfocados. -Milo… ¿Milo que te paso?-Se arrodillo junto a su amigo… Escucho un ruido, cuando se dio vuelta… Tenía a la muñeca justo pegada a su cara.

_Habitación de Hyoga._

-¿Con quién está Ángelo?-pregunto al fin Kanon. Todos se miraron… Para luego salir corriendo hacia la planta baja.

_Sala._

-¿Ángelo?-Saga le miró fijamente el lugar que antes ocupara su amigo.- ¿ANGELO?

-Voy a buscar ayuda…-Aioria se fue a la puerta y quiso abrirla- Camus… ¿La llave?

-Esta…-Camus se acercó al porta llaves que estaba junto a la puerta.-Ahí…-dijo en un susurro- las debí de haber dejado en la cocina… Esperen aquí…-el chico se fue a la cocina.

_Cocina._

-¿Dónde están las llaves…?-busco las llaves con la mirada, si no estaban en su lugar tenían que estar ahí. Escucho un ruido, el de las llaves tintinear. – ¿Hay alguien ahí…?-miro hacia dónde provenía el ruido de las llaves…

-Camus…

-¿Shura?-El chico se dirigió a la puerta que permitía el acceso al garaje. -Shura…-el chico prendió la luz y miro el auto de su madre. Diviso abierta la puerta trasera.- ¿Shura… estas en el auto de mi madre?-El chico se acercó a la puerta y miro dentro, sentada mirando hacia Camus. Estaba la muñeca… Las luces se apagaron, al mismo tiempo que la puerta del garaje, se cerraba y Camus dejaba libre un grito de terror.

_Sala_

-¿CAMUS?-Todos fueron corriendo hacia el lugar donde se produjo el grito o creían que se había producido el grito.

_Cocina_

-Chicos…-Aioria miro aterrado a los cuatro que estaban con él- ya estoy comenzando a tener miedo…

-Voy a llamar a mi padre…-Kanon tomo el teléfono, pero no había tono.-Voy por mi celular…-el chico comenzó a correr al cuarto de su amigo. Había dejado su celular en su chaqueta.

-KANON…-Saga agarro a su hermano de la remera-No te separes… de nosotros.

-Yo… quiero llamar a papá…-informo el chico… - No hay tono… en el teléfono…-escucharon un ruido.

-¿Quién va?-pregunto Aldebarán. Escucharon un llanto… Al mismo tiempo que Kanon sentía el pitido del teléfono. – ¿Milo? ¿Ángelo? ¿Shura? ¿Camus?-El grandote se acercó un poco a la puerta.- Aioria, ven con migo…-los dos se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenía el lamento.

_Sala._

Aioria caminaba, pegado, detrás de su amigo. El lamento venia de la planta alta y del estudio… Los chicos se miraron.

-Alde… ¿Para dónde?-pregunto el joven de cabellos dorados.

-Vamos al estudio…-informo el moreno, mientras comenzaban a caminar. Hacia el estudio del padre de Camus.

_Cocina._

-911 ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

-Hola… Esto que le voy a contar le parecerá algo ilógico…-Kanon se sentía medio perdido- pero mis amigos… han desaparecido…

-Joven. Puede dar información específica ¿Dónde se haya?

-En la casa de uno de mis amigos… el no aparece por ningún lado…

-Mire joven, si es una broma…-la comunicación se cortó.

-¿Hola? ¿Hola?-Kanon miro preocupado a su gemelo.- Se cortó…-Informo el chico. Saga estaba pálido.- Vamos por Aioria y Aldebarán. -Kanon fue por sus amigos… Cuando Saga paso frente a la puerta del sótano. Escucho un lamento, vio como Kanon desaparecía detrás de la puerta del estudio.

* * *

-Saga…-escucho que le llamaban. Era una voz apagada y cargada de terror, pero la reconoció al instante. El chico miro la puerta abierta y la oscuridad total del recinto. Retrocedió-Saga…-el chico fue por su hermano… En la escalera, que está por encima de la puerta del sótano, estaba la muñeca... Saga no le vio.

_Estudio._

-Chicos… Ángelo está en el sótano…-el gemelo miro a los otros tres-¿Qué pasa?-Aioria señalo algo que estaba en el suelo. Saga se acercó y miro que era eso.- ¿el rosario de Ángelo?-el chico tomo en sus manos el rosario de madera.-Acabo de escuchar su voz en el sótano…-informo… Aioria miro hacia la puerta, pero inmediatamente se dio vuelta y volvió su vista hacia donde miraba anteriormente.

-Chicos… Está en la puerta… La muñeca… está en la puerta…-Todos miraron hacia la puerta, pero ahí no había nada. Kanon tomo el atizador…- la acabo de ver… estaba ahí… -informo Aioria, al borde del colapso nervioso.

-Vamos a buscar a Ángelo…-informo Kanon, que caminaba con el atizador.-Si esto es una broma pesada de los chicos… juro que lo pagaran. Saga salió pegado detrás de su hermano y Aldebarán tras ellos… Aioria se demoró en salir, tenía mucho miedo. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando estaba por alcanzarla, esta se cerró de golpe.

-¡CHICOS!-Corrió a la puerta eh intento abrirla, al ver que no podía comenzó a aporrearla.- ¡CHICOS! NO ME DEJEN ACA…-Grito el adolescente desesperado.

-AIORIA… ESTA TRABADA…-Informo Aldebarán que envestía la puerta.-APARTATE, QUE VOY A TIRARLA ABAJO.

-POR FAVOR… ABRAN LA PUERTA…-Aioria estaba aterrado, emitió un grito de terror cuando la luz se fue de esa habitación. Escucho un ruido y miro hacia el escritorio... La luz de la lampara de escritorio si estaba prendida. El cómodo sillón se dio vuelta, la muñeca estaba sentada en este… Aioria sintió los ojos de la muñeca en sus ojos… sintió algo cálido recorrerle las piernas…- ¡ABRAN LA PUERTA…! –Se dio vuelta y comenzó a golpearla con insistencia, al mismo tiempo que la muñeca comenzaba a elevarse y avanzar hacia él.

_Pasillo._

-¡NO PUEDO TIRAR LA PUERTA…!-Aldebarán envestía la puerta, junto con los otros dos… Aioria dejo de golpear, al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría y los tres jóvenes pasaron de largo.- ¿AIORIA?-No había rastro del chico.- ¿Dónde está?

-Vamos por Ángelo…-ordeno Saga. Los tres jóvenes abandonaron la estancia.

_Puerta del sótano._

-¿Ángelo?-llamo Aldebarán.- ¿Ángelo?-no obtuvo respuesta… El teléfono comenzó a sonar, Saga corrió a atenderle.

-Que sea el señor Degel, que sea el señor Degel…-dijo mientras entraba a la sala. Sintió que el miedo se apoderaba de él… El teléfono estaba en manos de la muñeca de porcelana.- ¡KANON!-Dejo libre un grito de terror y fue tras su gemelo. Se lo encontró a mitad del pasillo, en compañía de Aldebarán.

-Saga… ¿Qué paso?

-ESTA…ESTA…

-¿Esta qué?-Kanon se sentía aterrado.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Esta… en la sala…-dijo al fin el chico, mientras se dejaba caer por la pared. Presa de un colapso nervioso.

-Alde… quédate con él…-pidió el joven, mientras se armaba de valor y se dirigía a la sala. Aferrando con fuerza el atizador.

Sala.

Kanon entro y encontró el teléfono en uno de los sillones. Se acercó a este y lo tomo… Se fijó si había tono, si lo había…

-¿A quién llamo?-comenzó a marcar le número de celular de su padre-por favor papá, se s sentó en el sillón, aun sujetando el atizador.-Atiende…

_Pasillo._

-Saga… Saga… está todo bien…-Le dijo el chico, aunque no se creía las palabras- los chicos, de seguro nos están jugando una broma muy pesada…-sonrió como pudo.

-Aioria… la muñeca… Él vio a la muñeca…-el chico estaba aterrado- yo también la vi… los demás debieron de haberla visto… ¿y si quien ve la muñeca desaparece?-Al escuchar esa conclusión de su amigo… Aldebarán se preguntó qué hubiera pasado, si no gritaba cuando entro al baño…

-No… a ellos no les paso nada… Es una broma de ellos.-informo el joven. Escucho un ruido, cuando miro hacia dónde provenía. Vio el brazo de Aioria, asomándose por la puerta abierta del estudio. Sabía que era el brazo de Aioria, por el reloj azul eléctrico- Aioria…-el brazo comenzó a ser metido hacia dentro del estudio. El joven sintió que el terror se apoderaba de él.- ¡KANON!-Se levantó y fue por el otro gemelo… Saga no se movería de ahí… No con el Shock nervioso que tenía encima.

_Sala._

-Papá… atiende Papá…

-¿Hola?

-Papá… gracias a dios atiendes.-el chico nunca antes estuvo tan feliz de escuchar la voz dormida de su padre.- necesitamos que vengas a la casa de Camus.

-¿Kanon? Kanon no te escucho… Repite lo que dijiste…-pidió su padre, ahora era el chico que tenía interferencia-no…repite…Ka…Kanon…

-¡KANON!-Aldebarán entro aterrado a la sala.-La… Aioria… esta…

-¿Aioria? ¿Apareció?-el chico le miro esperanzado.- ¿Lo dejaste con mi hermano…?

-¿Tu hermano?-Aldebarán pareció pensar ese detalle.

_Pasillo._

Saga tenía los ojos cerrados, la cabeza contra ocultas en sus ante brazos, estos apoyados en sus piernas juntadas… Estaba aterrado, nunca antes en sus casi 19 años de vida se había asustado tanto.

-Saga… Saga…- ¿Esa era la voz de Camus? El chico abrió los ojos y levanto la cabeza. Sintió que la palidez y el terror se apoderaban de él. La muñeca estaba parada frente a él… -Saga…-El chico miro fijamente los ojos de vidrio de la muñeca. Sintió que se perdía en la oscuridad de esos ojos. Solo un grito de terror, escapo de los labios del joven griego.

_Sala._

-¡SAGA!-los dos jóvenes fueron hacia el pasillo. No había rastro del gemelo.-Saga…-Kanon cayó de rodillas al suelo.- Porque lo deje solo…

-¡KANON!-el grito vino de la planta alta.- ¡KANON!

-¡SAGA!-El chico se levantó, pero su amigo le agarro-Aldebarán, suéltame…

-Si estuviera en la plata Alta… tuvimos que haberle visto pasar…-Kanon le asesto un cabezazo en la boca y se soltó.

-¡SAGA!-El chico subió corriendo a la planta alta.

-¡KANON! ¡NO VAYAS!

_Planta alta._

-Saga…-el chico abrió la puerta del cuarto de Hyoga… No había nada- ¿SAGA?

-Kanon…-escucho un susurro. Provenía del cuarto de Camus...-Kanon…-El chico se fue al cuarto de su amigo…Entro, pero no había rastro de su amigo. Salió veloz, del cuarto… Miro hacia un costado, la escalera trampa (que daba acceso al ático) estaba abierta. -Kanon…

-¿Saga?...-el chico miro hacia la abertura del ático…- ¿Por qué Camus tenía que vivir en una casa tan grande…?-El chico dio un par de pasos más y se detuvo en la entrada al ático.- ¿Saga…?

-Kanon… Kanon…-El chico se dio vuelta lentamente. La muñeca estaba "parada" justo detrás de él. Los ojos verdes del chico se encontraron con los ojos de vidrio de la muñeca.

-¡ALDEBARAN!-Grito aterrado.

_Baño._

El joven se acurrucó un poco más contra la puerta. Estaba aterrado, el grito de terror de Kanon. Le termino de asustar… ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos? ¿Qué era esa muñeca?

_Amanecer._

-Hay… dios Degel…-La mujer entro de lo más sonriente- que buena noche… -Miro hacia la sala.-Pero este Camus.-La mujer se cruzó de brazos…- ¿Cómo se nota que estuvo con sus amigos?...-La mujer miro al pasillo.- ¿Saga? ¿Kanon? -Degel observo hacia donde miraba su esposa.

-Espera aquí…-ordeno el hombre, mientras se acercaba a Saga.- Hey…-Degel se arrodillo junto al chico. El joven le dedico una mirada presa de terror y la histeria.-SERAPINA, LLAMA UNA AMBULANCIA…-Se levantó de golpe.- ¡CAMUS!-El hombre corrió a la planta alta.- ¿CAMUS?-Entro al cuarto del chico, no había nadie… Miro hacia el pasillo, la escalera estaba baja.- ¿Camus?-El hombre comenzó a correr hacia la escalera y subió. Prendió el foco y encontró al otro gemelo. Kanon estaba en el suelo, abrazado a sus piernas, en estado de Shock.- Carajo…-Ya eran dos… ¿Pero dónde estaba su hijo?- ¿CAMUS?-Corrió al cuarto de Hyoga…- ¡SHURA!-El chico estaba, en las mismas condiciones que los gemelos.- ¿SERAPINA? LLAMA A LA POLICIA… QUE MANDEN AMBULANCIAS…

* * *

La mujer dejo solo a Saga y fue al estudio, allí encontró a Ángelo…

-Ángelo-el chico tenía la mirada vacía y se notaba sumamente el teléfono y comenzó a llamar.-Chicos... que les paso...-Escuchaba a su esposo moverse desesperado por la planta alta...

* * *

Degel bajo corriendo las escaleras, al pasar frente al baño de la planta baja. Se encontró con la puerta abierta, Aldebarán estaba abrazando sus piernas.

-¿Alde?

-Ataco a los chicos…-dijo el joven de 18 años.- ataco a Shura, a Milo…. A Angelo, a Camus… a Aioria, a Saga…a Kanon… esa cosa esta maldita…

-Alde… ¿de qué hablas?-Degel le miro preocupado. -Alde… ¿Qué le paso a mi hijo? ¿Dónde está Camus?

-No se… hizo desaparecer a los chicos… Todos desaparecieron… la escuche reír y llamarme con las voces de los chicos…

-Está en Shock…-el hombre miro preocupado a su chico- ¿Dónde está Camus?-el moreno no respondió.

* * *

El hombre se dirigió a la cocina. Vio la puerta que comunicaba al garaje, estaba abierta.

- ¿CAMUS?-El hombre se dirigió a ese lugar…-¡CAMUS!-Su hijo mayor estaba contra el auto de su esposa, miraba con terror algo… Parecía por completo paralizado del miedo.

-ALEJALA DE MI… -grito el chico, al sentir a su padre serca, mientras escondía su cabeza en sus piernas.- NO LA QUIERO SERCA MIO…

-¿A quién?-su padre se arrodillo, a su lado, y vio eso que miraba su hijo con terror- ¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS!

Los cadáveres de Aioria y Milo estaban en un rincón. De las cuencas vacías, de Aioria, surgían varios ríos de sangre seca. En la cara de Milo había un terrible tajo, que le cruzaba mitad de rostro, como antes le había pasado a la muñeca. El rostro del joven estaba bañado en sangre...

* * *

Entre ellos, descansaba la muñeca… Muñeca que ya no llevaba sus ojos de vidrio… Muñeca cuyo rostro no estaba dañado… La rajadura del rostro de la muñeca ahora estaba en el rostro de Milo… y los ojos verdes de Aioria… Ahora estaban en las cuencas de la muñeca y los ojos de vidrio de esta, ahora estaba en las cuencas de Aioria. En las piernas de ella había un cartel, escrito, con la sangre de alguno de los chicos…

_**Sommes-nous mariés? Camus. Je suis assez mignon déjà**_

¿Nos casamos? Camus. Yo ya estoy bastante linda.

_Fin_


End file.
